Benutzer:Flowing Honey
Über mich :D Ich bin 13 Jahre alt und wohne in Berlin :o. Mir ist häufig langweilig, besonders in der Schule -_- Mein Lieblingsfach ist Sport. Meine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen sind Schlafen und Chillen. Ich bin ein Teenager und nage leidenschaftlich an Tee. :)) Steckbrief Name: '''Flowing Honey '''Spitznamen: '''Honey, Flowy(-chen), Flowly, Biene, Flower und Honigkuchen. <- So darf mich aber nur Smiley nennen :) '''Klassenstufe: 9 Alter: 13!!! (Endlich!) Größe: '''1, 61 m (Dritt- oder viertkleinste der Klasse ;() '''Haarfarbe: Blond Augenfarbe: Blau Lieblingsfarben: Blau und türkis und alle Neonfarben :) Lieblingszahlen: '''13, 7, 17 '''Haustiere: Zwei Kaninchen namens Socke und Karotte :) und Fische Hobbies: '''Capoeira, '''Musik hören und mit Freunden abhängen, Basketball <3 Geschwister: '''Einen 19-jährigen Bruder Capoeira *Mach ich seit dem 21.03.12 *Letzte Prüfung war am 13.06.14 *Ich hab den grünen Gürtel. Lieblinge <3 ;) Lieblinsserie und -film Meine Lieblingsserie ist Türkisch für Anfänger. Ich liebe sie einfach und jede Staffel ist erneut auf eine andere Art spannend. Ich habe alle Folgen bestimmt schon 20mal geguckt :) Ich kann sie wirklich nur weiterempfehlen!!! Die 16-jährige Lena Schneider wohnt mit ihrem Bruder Nils und ihrer Mutter Doris, einer Therapeutin, zusammen. Doris verliebt sich in den türkischen Kommissar Metin Öztürk, und die beiden beschließen zusammenzuziehen. Das bedeutet für Lena, dass sie mit ihren neuen Geschwistern Cem, einem klischeehaften Macho, und Yağmur, einer strenggläubigen Muslima, zurechtkommen muss. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist Fack ju Göthe, er ist einfach göttlich *-* Der Bankräuber Zeki Müller wird aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach der Beute, um aufgelaufene Schulden zu begleichen. Zekis Freundin Charlie hatte dreizehn Monate zuvor das Geld auf einer Baustelle vergraben, da sie glaubte, dass dort nur Rohre verlegt würden. Zeki lokalisiert die Beute mittels GPS unter einer neu errichteten Turnhalle der Münchner Goethe-Gesamtschule. Um an sein Geld heranzukommen, bewirbt sich Zeki um die freie Stelle des verstorbenen Hausmeisters, wird allerdings auf Grund eines Missverständnisses als Aushilfslehrer eingestellt. Meine Top-3-Buchreihen #Die Edelstein-Trilogie #Warrior Cats #Die Tribute von Panem Mein Lieblingssongs Ist etwas unnütz, weil er sich sowieso dauernd ändert, aber hey :) Im Moment *Stole the Show (Kygo ft. Parson James) * Love the Way You lie (Eminem ft. Rihanna) Meine Lieblingswörter Okay es sind zwei Wörter, die ich in jedem zweiten Satz verwende *Aber hey! (Bsp: Ich find das T-Shirt zwar nicht hübsch, aber hey :) ich kauf es trotzdem!) Und das zweite, benutz ich eigentlich in jedem Satz *Freunde (Bsp: 1.Wenn ich irgendwo verliere: Ach, Freunde! 2.Freunde, so geht das aber nicht 3.Freunde, was soll der Kack? 4. Fail, Freunde!) und mein Lieblingswort, weil es einfach geil ist: *Toaster!!! Ich bin ein Fan von... *Eminem! Klingt komisch, also okay, kein Fan... Aber ich mag seine Musik Unnütze Fakten *Eigentlich esse ich so ziemlich alles, aber seit Ostern 2014 bin ich Vegetarierin *Ich liebe indonesisches Essen, gibt es auch häufig bei uns ;) *Denke immer, wenn der-und-der nochmal kommt, sag ich es ihm und dann ist er da, zack bring ich kein Wort heraus! ;( Anders gesagt; ich bin voll schüchtern! Aber irgendwie nur im real Life, auf Skype oder Warrior Cats Wiki kann ich schnell Freunde finden *Ich lieeeeeeebe Katzen! Hätte voll gern eine ;( *Habe Angst vor Hunden *Laufe häufig gegen Menschen und Laternen *Mir ist 80 % des Tages langweilig *Die anderen 20% laber ich wie ein Wasserfall *Gucke kaum Fernsehen, eher Filme, doch am meisten bin ich am Computer ;D *Weiß nicht mehr, was ich schreiben soll Meine Freunde <3 Meine allerbeste Freundin *Smiley ;) (Grinsekätzchen ;)) - Meine ABFAE (...auf Erden)!!!! Wenn sie traurig ist, bin ich traurig, wenn sie thumb|356pxsich über etwas freut, bin ich glücklich. Wenn sie auch nur einen Tag nicht on ist, vermiss ich sie ganz doll! Und ich bin unendlich doll happy, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe, mein Smilechen! Wenn ich was von dir höre, thumb|362pxgeht die Sonne auf! <3 <3 <3 Du bist eine Freundin, wie jeder sich sie wünscht, treu, nett, einfühlsam, usw., usw.! Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen, dass ich dich thumb|360pxkennengelernt habe, dass du auf meine Freundschaftsanfrage Ja geantwortet hast, dass du auf meine ABWF-Anfrage Ja thumb|336px|(Das Bild ist nicht von Smiley xD)geantwortet hast und so weiter, und so weiter ;) Meine beste Freundin *Ivy :) (Efeuwolke) - Super Freundin, endlich mal jemand, der genau so crazy ist, wie ich xD Was würde mein Leben nur ohne dich sein? Du bist super, Ivy, und wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ich hab dich meeegaaa doll lieb! Wenn du nicht da bist, mach ich mir immer totale Sorgen :( du bist die beste!!! So... Zu den anderen habe ich zum Großteil keinen Kontakt und kann man euch wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen, weil wir dreimal oder so miteinander geschrieben haben? Okay, einige finde ich ganz nett, und wir können auch gerne viel schreiben und so :) aber mit noch niemanden außer Smile und Ivy hatte ich keinen Kontaktabbruch... Ich meine, wann denkt ihr schon an mich? Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Mädchen, mit dem ihr mal vier Sätze ausgetauscht habt? Okay, ja, ich nehme Freundschaftsanfragen an, aber nur weil dass hier so läuft, dass man erst Freunde wird und dann anfängt zu schreiben... Aber wirklich zu meinen wahren Freunden zählt damit keiner. Ich mag euch wirklich, Sinank zum Beispiel und Blüte, aber naja '''echte Freunde seid ihr damit nicht. Diesen Platz in meinem Herzen überlasse ich Smiley und Ivy :* Meine Spitznamen *Honey - So finde ich es am besten ^-^ - (Erfinder: Smiley xD) *Flowy - (Erfinder: Blaze) *Flowychen - (Erfinder: Blaze) *Flowly - (Erfinder: Flocke) *Honigkuchen - NUR von meiner allerliebsten Smiley - (Erfinder: Smiley xP) *Biene - (Erfinder: Lovely xD) - Hm, naja, nicht so meins, aber okay :) *Flower - (Erfinder: Ivy :D) - Ich find ihn schön, aber er passt nicht so zu mir. Egalototalo! :) Meine Siggi Von meiner Freundin Smile, die ich über alles liebe <3!!!!